All of me
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: Sus sueños estaban desplazados en el piso. Rotos y sin vida. Sasuke se había acabado con todo. Con ella. No quería verle el rostro, porque sabía que caería y no podía hacerlo, primero muerta antes de arrepentirse, él jugaba con ella, la ilusionaba y ahora todo se había mostrado por fin. SasuSaku AU.


_Naruto®MasashiKishimoto2002_

_All of me._

_By_

Rumiko No Haru.

_Prólogo_

_Dedicado a las mujeres independientes._

Estaba agotada.

Los zapatos le calaban demasiado, sabía que fue una muy mal decisión ponerse tacones para ir al aeropuerto, pero en cuando salió de las conferencias las cuales la habían dejado fuera de Japón durante un mes. Necesitaba volver a casa pronto y supo que fue lo correcto _ó no._

Vivía en un dúplex en el centro de Tokio, tenía unos enormes ventanales y era tan bonito que era el único lugar en el cual se sentía ella misma.

Sakura Haruno era una mujer joven con bastantes sueños cumplidos y muchos más en espera por ser realizados, médico cirujano y veinticinco años de edad la hacía ser activa y proponerse todo lo que quería en la vida.

Camino diez pisos agotada ya que el ascensor se descompuso, murmurando maldiciones se reprimió a si misma por ser tan terca en tantas cosas. Llevaba dos maletas y su pareja no respondía el teléfono, así que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo gigante para no quedarse esperando por él en recepción. Sonrió al recordar a Sasuke, su _prometido. _ Llevaban dos años juntos y seis meses comprometidos. Un futuro por delante, una relación que iba viento en popa.

Era como una misión cumplida, era posible que él no fuera muy hablador o muy demostrativo de afecto. Pero la quería, se lo demostró de muchas maneras inimaginables.

Fue su primer amante, su primera relación seria, su primera relación en donde se sentía querida, protegida y completa. Sasuke le daba el sentimiento de que era solamente los dos.

Durante el viaje a Nueva York había decidió comprarle un suéter cachemira azul, siempre que él viajaba le traía cosas hermosas y era la primera vez que ella tenía una conferencia. No hablo, pero tuvo bastantes buenas experiencias. Conoció Estados Unidos y conoció gente nueva, se sentía adulta por primera vez.

Mientras avanzaba por las escaleras retomo su lista de cosas por hacer.

Un baño caliente. Una copa de vino. Dormir.

— ¡Al fin!—exclamó cuando llego a su piso, sólo eran dos apartamentos puerta con puerta. Adoraba vivir ahí.

Busco entre sus cosas por las llaves, entre su iPhone, maquillaje, papeles y cosas de mujeres, las encontró hasta el final. Reviso su reloj de muñeca, eran las nueve de la noche. Era temprano, le pareció extraño que Sasuke no hubiera salido para ayudarle, tal vez estuviera trabajando.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la oscuridad, pensó que estaba sola pero desecho esos pensamientos cuando vio el maletín de Sasuke y sus llaves en la barra de granito de la cocina.

Lo más seguro es que estuviera durmiendo. Se ponía de mal humor cuando alguien lo despertaba.

Prendió el foco, llenando de luz la sala de paredes beige y los sofás oscuros. Fotos de ellos, flores secas en los floreros.

_Le dije que regara las plantas _pensó molesta al ver sus preciosas margaritas cayéndose en pedazos.

Dejo las maletas a lado de la puerta, se quito su abrigo dejándolo en el perchero.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones, estaba a punto de quitarse los tacones cuando un ruido la distrajo de su tarea.

Era un crujido.

Después otro y después otro. Era en el cuarto de arriba.

_Su cuarto._

Se levanto inmediatamente y sin perder tiempo subió rápidamente, eran dos cuartos ahí y cuando más se acercaba los ruidos se hacían más fuertes. Escuchó un suspiro, fuerte, _reconocible._

Se tapo la boca con ambas manos. Un nudo se atoro en garganta mientras que comenzó a ver borroso.

_Él estaba ahí._

Tratando de pensar con claridad, con valentía acerco una de sus temblorosas manos al picaporte, lo giro con cuidado y lo que vio en ese momento fue un borrón.

Cómo un momento que su mente quiso eliminar por completo, que hizo sentir algo dentro de ella cómo ácido quemándole por todo el cuerpo. La abrió con tanta fuerza que las dos personas que estaban dentro rápidamente se detuvieron en su acto inmoral. Una rubia escultural estaba encima de él, solamente vestida con las bragas.

Miró en los ojos de él el miedo, la sorpresa. Observo cómo dejaba a la mujer que se encontraba en paños menores encima de de él mientras se besaban con pasión. Cómo se acercaba hacía ella diciendo incoherencias, estaba tomado fue lo único que pudo notar por su aliento a vodka.

Sakura agradeció no conocer a la mujer, agradeció no tener reacción retardada, antes de plantarse ante él y darle una bofetada que le volteo el rostro.

—Maldito hijo de puta.

La mujer gritaba y le hablaba a Sasuke diciendo incoherencias, diciendo que no sabía que tenía novia y un millón de pretextos, había fotos en todo el apartamento, fotos de los dos, juntos. Lo único que Sakura pensaba era en salir de ahí inmediatamente, correr, huir.

Morir.

Olvido los tacones, olvido el cansancio, sólo podía pensar en el dolor, en el engaño, la traición. Sin pensarlo bajo la escalera seguida por el traidor, escuchaba sus palabras.

—Escúchame, Sakura tienes que escucharme.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

Estaba tan harta de que la gente que quería la lastimara, odiaba que cuando pensaba que todo estaba bien, era totalmente lo contrario. Él la engaño, la uso y ella no quería escuchar nada por parte de él. Quería que callara, que dejara de hablar.

No tomó nada de sus cosas, sólo salió de ahí. Corriendo, bajo las escaleras mientras Sasuke le seguía gritando, descalzo y vestido solamente con un pantalón.

— ¡Sakura!

No volvería ahí ni aunque le prometieran el mundo de nunca jamás. Era su cama, su maldita cama. Su hogar, de los dos. Sasuke había llevado a una zorra en donde tantas cosas pasaron, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, cuando lo conoció, cuando le dijo que la quería.

Cuando le hizo pensar que era especial.

Sin darse cuenta tropezó y cayó de rodillas.

—Mierda, mierda…

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Sasuke, tratando de ayudarla. Aventó las manos de él de sus hombros.

— ¿A ti que te importa? ¡Eh! ¡¿A ti que mierda te importa?!—Se levantó cómo pudo, con el alma en el piso pero el orgullo bien alto— ¡Eres un idiota! Sabía que era un maldito estúpido, siempre lo supe. Siempre.

—Ella es…—trató de explicarse, pero Sakura no lo dejó, le golpeó el pecho con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

No quería verle el rostro, porque sabía que caería y no podía hacerlo, primero muerta antes de arrepentirse, él jugaba con ella, la ilusionaba y ahora todo se había mostrado por fin. Tomó ese anillo, ese anillo que paso de generación en generación en la familia Uchiha, se lo quito, agarro con fuerza la mano de Sasuke y se lo puso en la palma con furia.

—No puedes hacer esto, Sakura debes de…pensar.

Pero ella no lo escuchó, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino con Sasuke pisándole los talones.

_Fue una tontería Sakura_

Cuando llegó a la calle era observada por todo el mundo, las lágrimas le caían por todo el rostro, estaba empapado y sus sollozos eran desgarradores.

_Perdóname._

La miraban y miraban al hombre que estaba detrás suyo semi desnudo siguiéndola.

_Estaba sólo, yo…._

Sasuke hablaba pero Sakura no reconocía nada de lo que decía, se negaba a hacerlo.

_Fue sólo una vez, un error. Yo…Detente, hablaremos, déjame…_

Estaba desgarrada, quería pensar con claridad pero no podía. Era como una pesadilla y por más que quería no podía despertar del mal sueño. Su futuro se desmorono frente suyo y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Caminó por la calle principal con tacones de aguja, camino por la casa de su mejor amiga y caminó por su restaurante favorito. Caminó y caminó. Dos horas con veintisiete minutos contó, justo cuando Sasuke de detuvo y ya no la siguió. Dejó de escuchar sus pasos, pero ella siguió caminando. No se detendría por él.

Tenía miedo de hacerlo.

No sabía a dónde iba.

Ni a qué dirección.

Sólo quería caminar.

Sabía que si se detendría las personas verían algo que no quería mostrar.

_Verían lo que quedo de ella._


End file.
